Makachu *XX* Shoumei
Makachu Shoumei Makachu Shoumei is the main protagonist of "Hey Vui San, Isn't fake love good?" He is a trap that loves to wear feminine clothes and has a slim body. He weighs less than average and is average height. Makachu Has Yellow Hair, With Red Across the tips, with a few black lines here and there. Black is Makachu's natural hair colour. Makachu is most commonly seen with a green sweater on, paired with the typical everyday jeans. History Before you read this, huge spoiler warning. Makachu is a reincarnate of three different beings, also named Makachu, except for one. But, Makachu isn't just a vessel, as the current conscious Makachu is also one of the three. The three came from different worlds, all with their own pasts. Makachu 1 (Elf, Elemental Magic) Makachu's first incarnation, also the only female version. As a child, she was abandoned and lived by herself, taking care of herself and her two younger siblings, Shisei and Seishi Shoumei. Great naming, right? She walks to a highschool not too far away, and as she came back home one time, she sees what seems to be a rip, almost a void in the middle of the air right above their own house. She decided to check what it was, and to her surprise, was what looked like a cute loli. She took her in and took care of her. Makachu saw that from that day, Multiple Black voids have appeared over people's houses, but it wasn't on the news. Did they know it would happen? Are they ignoring us? These were the thoughts going through her head. She then checks back to The young Lolita to see her standing in perfect shape, playing around with Seishi and Shisei. She asked for her name, as it would be uncomfortable not knowing your houseguest's name. It was Taida. That name didn't seem familiar. She then took out a piece of paper and as Makachu was watching, the world became bright. bright enough to make everything seem pure white, but it didn't hurt her eyes. As she tried talking, she saw this was a town. She walked around, experiencing the nature of another world like any other otherworldly traveller. She meets Taida, who appears to be a very skillful person. But, with that, Makachu realizes that she has potential as well. The Magic of the Cleric, a very rare class that can use healing abilities or boost and support teammates. Throughout her life, (more on her own page, named Makachu, Another Gal) She meets with several people, each of different race, corresponding to the seven deadly sins. As she meets the gods with her comrades, they take a camp before fighting god, himself. But as she was still unconscious, she couldn't do anything. Her friends, her family, and her companions, ganged up and took her out, as she was a monster, a demon. A race that was meant to be exiled, Opposing all other races. As she wakes up from the shock, to die not long after, she suddenly sighs. "This is it, huh." Now a sad girl who lost all her companions, she is lost in the void of death. But, she meets the devil. The strongest being in existence, said to create everything on the planet she lived in. He offered her a chance to reincarnate, but at a cost. She has a curse, where every thirteen days, she would suffer every bit of pain she and her friends felt in the past 13 days, all at once. This would continue on for an hour, and this was a type of pain you cannot get used to. She accepted, knowing the risk, and continued on, as the mind of the current Makachu. Makachu 2(Angel, Divine Magic) Makachu's second incarnation, the only one where (s)he did not travel worlds. This Makachu was a Makachu that was sort of secluded in the world, so to say, but still lived in the same world; he never travelled or reincarnated into this world as he was born and raised here. He Makachu 3 (Devil, Death Magic) Makachu's third incarnation, the only one with a different name, and a different status. In this world, Makachu's name was Mist, which turned out to be a cloaked version of Makachu. During the time Mist was alive, he never revealed his last name, which was supposedly Shoumei. He was the only version who was a "Bad" type of person from the start, being quite a delinquent. He would disobey rules, he would unnecessarily use overpowered magic, and overwhelm others for fun, pressuring them into dangerous situations. He wasn't prideful though, he was just confident. If he sensed someone who can do something about him, than he would rather not interfere with them.